Réalisation
by Ella Potter Malefoy
Summary: OS - L'heure de la dernière bataille est arrivée, mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit d'un coup et je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire. **

**Je n'abandonne pas ma fic ****Un autre destin****, j'ai toute les idées jusque la fin mais j'ai juste un peu de mal à les développer en ce moment. De plus, avec la reprise des cours, mes horaires en BTS sont plutôt chargés et les devoirs sont durs. Ce qui fait que je ne peux plus écrire quand l'envie m'en prend comme en vacances. Donc il faudra encore attendre pour avoir la suite. Un grand merci toute de même pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Réalisation**

Le bruit des sorts résonne autour de nous. Je vois les autres tomber l'un après l'autre. Des mangemorts, des aurors, des professeurs et même des élèves, peu importe, l'important est de tuer. La lumière verte passe devant mes yeux et atteint un jeune gryffondor de 4ème année. Je regarde son cadavre quelques secondes. Il n'aurait pas du se trouver là. Il aurait du évacuer avec tous les autres élèves mineurs.

Je reporte mes yeux sur toi après avoir bloqué un nouveau sort. Tu es à mes côtés depuis le début de la bataille. Tu ne me quittes pas, tu me protèges. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? _IL_ n'est pas encore là. Mais dès qu'il apparaîtra, tu m'abandonneras. Pour accomplir ton devoir, faire ce que tout le monde attend de toi, mettre un terme à cette guerre en tuant le grand méchant monstre.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes et je sais que tu ne le veux pas non plus. Mais tu le feras parce que tu n'as pas le droit d'être égoïste. Les autres n'en ont rien à faire que tu veuilles rester à mes côtés. Ils veulent seulement que la prophétie s'accomplissent et que la bataille s'arrête pour pouvoir rester avec ceux qu'ils aiment. Si tu ne le tues pas, ce sont eux qui te tueront à petits feux pour ne pas leur avoir obéit. Alors non tu n'as pas le choix. Tout comme je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir te retenir bien j'ai désespérément essayé de le faire.

Tu te met soudain devant moi, le dos tourné vers l'ennemi, comme pour me protéger. Et ton visage crispé de douleur me fait me rendre compte que c'est ce que tu fais. Tu as pris le doloris qui m'était destiné. Pourquoi ? Ne dois-tu pas économiser tes forces pour mieux les dépenser quand _IL_ arrivera ? Le sort est rompu et tu t'écartes à nouveau de moi pour te concentrer sur la bataille. Tu me cries de faire attention et de prendre soin de moi. Alors c'est ce que je fais. Je me lance à cœurs et âmes dans la marée des combats. Je me retrouve face à mon père puis à Pansy. Je les élimine sans aucune émotion. Parce que c'est ça le but, non ? Tuer les méchants. Parce qu'ils le méritent. Parce que, de toute façon, c'est eux ou nous …

Cela sembla durer une éternité. Le champ de bataille est devenue rouge et les cadavres s'empilent de plus en plus. Impossible de savoir quel camp prend le dessus. Il y a tellement de corps sans visage et de visages sans nom. J'ai la tête qui tourne à cause de l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Une main agrippe mon bras et je me retourne, prêt à lancer la malédiction une fois de plus. Ce n'est que toi. Comparé à tous ces cadavres, tu as l'air de sortir d'une nuit paisible. Tu ne dis rien mais ton regard me saisit encore plus violement que si tu l'avais hurlé. Je regarde vers la gauche, là d'où proviennent de nouveaux cris de terreur et je le vois, toujours aussi monstrueusement puissant.

Ta prise se desserre et tu commence à te détourner de moi. Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Je voudrais crier, te frapper ou même te trainer jusqu'à ma chambre de préfet-en-chef et te lancer _ce_ regard qui te fait craquer à tous les coups. Tout pour que tu restes avec moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour extérioriser cette angoisse phénoménale qui me remplit de partout mais mes yeux tombent sur un cadavre. Encore. Sauf que celui-ci porte une robe argentée et une longue barbe grise. Dumbledore. Alors je referme la bouche et te laisse m'abandonner. Parce que si tu n'y vas pas, personne n'ira à ta place maintenant. Mon dernier espoir s'est éteint avec ce vieillard autrefois bienfaisant. Tu me regardes une dernière fois. J'aurais aimé pouvoir y lire tout l'amour que tu me portes. Mais je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre. Je ne vois que ta silhouette qui s'éloigne vers celle du seigneur noir, illuminé par les sorts qu'il ne cesse de jeter.

Je sens une brulure sur ma joue droite. Le sort m'a manqué de peu. Je reprend les combats avec la rage au ventre. Tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir. Ton corps me l'a assez exprimé hier soir alors que tu allais et venais brutalement et passionnément en moi. Plus d'heure passe pendant laquelle je continue de combattre en essayant d'ignorer votre combat qui se déroule plus loin. Londubat me sauve in-extremis en tuant ma tante qui voulait hargneusement venger mon père quand le ciel, jusque là vert de la marque des ténèbres, change de couleur. Je lève la tête et vois qu'un oiseau rouge et or a remplacé la tête de mort. Un phœnix.

Mon corps se détend brusquement tandis que des cris de victoire se font entendre de tous les côtés, surplombant le bruit de transplanage des mangemorts apeurés. J'ose enfin tourner la tête dans ta direction et te vois tomber au sol, sur le dos. Je me précipite vers toi et m'agenouille à tes côtés. Je te prend dans mes bras et répète en boucle : « On a gagné ! ». Ton corps est chaud contre le mien et je me rend compte que tu t'es évanoui. Tu dois être épuisé après ce combat. Moi-même, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai m'endormir d'une minute à l'autre.

Je lève la tête vers les autres, tes amis qui ont appris à m'apprécier avec le temps. Ils sont en larmes et je distingue Granger en train de sangloter dans les bras du rouquin. Ils ont tous l'air dévasté et je me demande pourquoi. On a gagné, n'est-ce pas ? Je vois le corps mort du Lord noir à quelques mètres de nous. Je regarde la foule qui s'est réuni autour de nous et j'entend une phrase qui me glace le sang. « Il est mort ! ». Ils n'arrêtent pas de répéter ça en nous regardant, en _te_ regardant, une main sur la bouche pour essayer de stopper leurs sanglots. Pourquoi croient-ils cela ? Toi mort ? C'est impossible ! Je sens encore ton corps tiède entre mes bras. Je prononce ton nom pour te réveiller et leur prouver qu'ils ont tords. Je répète mon appel plusieurs fois. Ca va aller, tu es juste épuisé, mon cœur, je comprend mais pas eux. Tu dois juste ouvrir un œil et ensuite je te laisserai te reposer tranquillement.

Je t'appelle un peu plus fort, irrité d'entendre les pleurs de tes stupides amis. Dans quelques jours, quand tu seras complètement rétabli, nous commencerons les préparatifs pour officialiser notre relation. Et dans quelques mois, j'aurais le somptueux mariage que tu m'as promis. Je sens des mains me forcer à te relâcher et me relever. Je résiste, je ne veux pas te lâcher avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je lève les yeux pour voir que c'est Severus qui tente de me faire lâcher prise. Lui aussi a les larmes aux yeux. Il a appris à t'apprécier au fil des mois passés à te donner des cours de défense, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pourquoi pleure-t-il, lui aussi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre.

Je m'accroche encore plus à toi et crie désormais ton nom. Ouvre les yeux, mon cœur ! Je t'en supplie, nous avons encore tellement de choses à faire. Ouvre les yeux. Ces mêmes yeux verts pétillants que j'espère un jour voir sur le visage de nos enfants. Nous avions tout prévu, tu seras un médicomage et je ferai une brillante carrière au Ministère. Nos enfants te ressembleront mais auront mon caractère de merde. Combien de fois avons-nous spéculé sur leur futur maison à Poudlard ? Ils porteront les prénoms de tes parents et peut-être aussi de ma mère. Après tout, tu as toujours voulu avoir une famille nombreuse.

On parvient finalement à m'arracher à toi. Ton corps retombe lourdement sur l'herbe rougie. Je hurle ton nom, te suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux et j'essaye férocement de me dégager de l'étreinte de Severus, en vain. Les sanglots se font plus forts autour de moi et l'image de notre fils aux yeux verts s'éloigne progressivement, ne laissant que ton corps étendu par terre.

Je hurle à m'en arracher les poumons, je nie ce que je vois, ce que j'entend, ce que je sais. Non ! Non ! Ca ne peut pas arriver ! Nous étions supposés avoir une vie longue et heureuse ensemble. Nous sommes les gentils après tout. Et les gentils ne sont pas supposés mourir à la fin. Mourir … Mes hurlements se transforment en lamentations. Tu ne peux pas être mort ! Tu m'avais promis de toujours rester à mes côtés, de me protéger. Tu as rompu ta promesse. Qui me protégera maintenant ? Qui m'aimera comme tu m'a aimé ? Je pleure désormais en rythme avec les autres. Cependant j'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde. Tu n'es plus là, je suis seul maintenant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à pleurer par terre, là où m'a déposé Severus. Quand, enfin, mes dernières larmes tombent, je garde les yeux fixés sur ton visage blanc et fermé à jamais, des hoquets incontrolables me secouant le corps. Ils déposent une cape sur toi, me coupant définitivement de ta vision, de toi. Et enfin je réalise. Tu es mort. Et je suis mort aussi en même temps que toi.


End file.
